Sueños de una noche de brujas
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Este one shot es un especial de las parejas que adoro... Están narradas desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes de estas hermosas parejas... Espero sea de su agrado, con confianza pasen a leer Hoozuki x Hakutaku Levi x Eren Sebastian x Ciel con mucho cariño para ustedes


**Hoozuki no Reitetsu**

**Hoozuki x Hakutaku**

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el infierno mortal, recorriendo algunos bares, en mi casi ebriedad a pesar del ambiente divertido que se respiraba se sentía algo aburrido.

_-Hoy celebran noche de brujas en el mundo mortal..._ escuchaba conversar a un alegre borrachín esbirro que celebraba junto a unos amigos.

_-No sé porque me siento tan aburrido..._ Murmuré bebiendo un sorbo de mi fuerte bebida, teniendo a mi lado una bella señorita demonio que me sonreía.

_-Mejor me voy..._ Dije algo resignado ya que no estaba de humor para seguir bebiendo ni tener compañía por esa noche, pagando mi cuenta salía del bar sin prisa alguna, caminé con pesadez durante todo el trayecto hasta mi reconfortante hogar, llegué a mi habitación y lanzándome a la cama en medio de un suspiro pretendía dormir, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada con fuerza.

_-¿Quién me molesta a esta hora?_ Exclamé molesto ya de por si estaba malhumorado, segundos después tuve que levantarme de la cama pues parecía que simplemente quien llamaba no se iría. Al abrir la puerta me lleve una sorpresa, me restregué los ojos con fuerza pues incrédulo no creía lo que veía, esa persona frente a mí de ojos rasgados y mirada molesta se parecía tanto a alguien quien conocía pero sus buenos atributos femeninos me confundían.

_-¿Quién eres?_ Murmuré confundido la mujer frente a mí, me miró entre avergonzado y molesto, la vi chasquear la lengua y ese gesto afirmó la duda que tenía.

-_Cállate y ayúdame... _Dijo ella con molestia destapando su cabeza de la capucha que tenía me di cuenta de quién era, su cuerno característico y sus orejas puntiagudas, no había duda era él.

_-¿Hoozuki?_ Cuestioné aun no creyendo lo que veía, ella desvió la mirada, al confirmar que realmente era él, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, verlo de esa manera era tan comico y delirante, que reía sin parar, cuando lo que sentí fue el suelo, y un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pero eso no evitó que siguiera riendo a pesar de recibir esa fuerte patada que me tumbó al piso.

_-Deja de reírte y ayúdame... _Me gritaba esa voz femenina de forma muy enojada, traté de calmarme, respirando luego de un par de minutos me tranquilicé.

_-¡Nunca pensé que te vería así!_ Exclamé viéndolo fijamente observando cada detalle de su cuerpo que había cambiado, Hoozuki solo me miraba con furia y con ganas de matarme.

_-Pero te ves muy bien... demasiado bien..._ Murmuré seductoramente mirándolo de pies a cabezas, pero mi mirada se posaron especialmente en sus pronunciadas caderas y delineada cintura, aun con la ropa media holgada se le ajustaba bien, y sus pechos de forma prominente parecían salir de su ropa, era sin duda una belleza demoniaca en versión femenina, en mi mente la desnudaba y él notó mi mirada de perversión.

_-Eso es lo que le dices a las mujeres para seducirlas, ahora comprendo porque siempre te terminan dejando._ Dijo en un murmullo no dejándose intimidar de mis tan "sutiles" galanteos, pero en parte era verdad, siempre que decía esas tonterías las mujeres se alejaban y esa verdad me ofendía.

_-Cállate... o no te ayudo. _Amenacé con molestia a ese quien a pesar de su forma más dócil y tierna tenía ese espíritu frio e impetuoso, sin duda era Hoozuki, el demonio que más odiaba. No tenía más opción de ayudarle después de todo con eso lo chantajearía durante toda la eternidad, según su historia un fuerte hechicero chino lanzó un embrujo sobre él, convirtiéndolo en una mujer, en una sensual mujer, era sin duda irresistible mientras buscaba información en mis viejos libros no podía dejar de verlo, su largo cabello negro era perfecto, el solo me golpeaba cuando lo miraba, pasó una hora aproximadamente hasta que hice un hallazgo.

_-¿Ya encontraste una forma de ayudarme...?_ Cuestionó Hoozuki acercándose a mí con curiosidad, algo animado de que por fin tuviera solución su inconveniente.

_-Sí, aquí dice que solo hay una forma, _Respondí algo intimidado pues la verdad tenerlo cerca me excitaba un poco.

_-¿cuál?_ Preguntó alejándose de mí un poco, por algún extraño motivo parecía también intimidado.

_-Debes llegar al éxtasis sexual con alguien de tu propio género._ Dije con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y picara, haciéndome ilusiones de que podría ser el afortunado de poseer semejante belleza que no era común de hallar.

_-No entiendo._ Masculló confundido tratando de analizar esa solución.

_-Debes tener sexo con un hombre para volver a la normalidad._ Le expliqué en términos más sencillos para que entendiera de una vez, y pude notar como se sonrojó al escuchar eso, esa reacción solo hizo que mi ser se estremeciera, era adorable.

_-Eso debe ser una estúpida broma..._ Murmuraba nerviosa o nervioso, ya ni sabía cómo referirme a Hoozuki.

_-Y lo peor es que si no lo solucionas antes de que acabe noche de brujas, te quedarás así para siempre._ Aclaraba para que se diera prisa y me pidiera ser su compañía esa noche, yo le ayudaría gustoso aunque fingiría que me sacrificaría mucho, vi cómo se frustraba al confirmar la información que le di, ya que no la había inventado.

_-Maldición..._ Murmuró entre enojado y avergonzado, veía como apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

_-Yo estaba aburrido no me importaría ayudarte._ Le sugerí coquetamente acercándome le acariciaba el rostro con mi dedo.

_-Jamás… prefiero quedarme así a estar contigo._ Exclamó no dejando su orgullo a un lado.

_-Como digas... buenas noches._ Respondí a su negativa, y me disponía a ir a mi habitación, esperando que al darle la espalda correría tras de mí, y me concediera mi deseo.

_-¿Y Momotaro san? _Fue lo que le escuché murmurar cuando le di la espalda, entonces me paralicé y el nombre de Momotaro revoloteaba en mi cabeza con coraje y eso hirió mi orgullo, la ceja me temblaba del enojo que sentía, y los celos me invadieron por completo. ¿Acaso Hoozuki prefería al melocotonero que a mí?

_-¿Qué?_ Cuestioné con un grito dando media vuelta me regresé a él, tomándolo del brazo lo arrastraba a la habitación.

_-Oye suéltame..._ Me gritaba Hoozuki tratando de zafarse, pero sus fuerzas al parecer eran más débiles ahora, y con el coraje que sentía, yo era el intimidante por ahora.

-_Te ayudaré quieras o no…_ Dije con seriedad cuando lo lancé a la cama, el solo desvió la mirada y parecía ceder, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerará… Lo abracé fuertemente podía percibir su aroma con claridad, haciendo que me tranquilizara.

_-No quiero perderte..._ Susurré dulcemente a su oído, la verdad es que aunque su versión femenina era irresistible, estaba perdidamente enamorado del demonio varón, ese que me golpeaba, insultaba y molestaba, y si teníamos que hacer el amor de esa forma, aunque no era como lo había planeado siempre tendría que conformarme solo porque volviera a la normalidad. El entendió mi sentir aun con tres simples palabras, cuando el pasó saliva y se disponía a decir algo, ahí los dos recostados en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

_-Yo te amo… Te amo Hakutaku-san…_ Murmuró dulcemente y con su rostro todo sonrojado, sorprendido solo grité un poco asustado, ya que nunca esperé escuchar palabras de amor de su parte, de pronto todo se puso nubloso.

_-Oye idiota… Deja de moverte tanto…_ Me regañaba el demonio que al parecer dormía a mi lado, yo lo miré algo confundido, comenzando a tocar su cuerpo, primero su pecho y pude notar que era de un hombre, bajé mi mano a sus partes íntimas y me alegré de sentir que era todo un hombre.

_-Tuviste uno de esos sueños húmedos… pervertido…_ Me decía Hoozuki pegándome con la almohada en la cara, y se disponía a seguir durmiendo, entonces todo aquello anterior era un sueño, un extraño sueño y algo tenebroso. Oír decir palabras de amor por parte de mi amado demonio sería en verdad una pesadilla.

_-Di que me amas… _Le susurré al oído abrazándolo tiernamente por la espalda.

_-Nunca…_ Me confirmó sin dar mayor importancia a mi petición, entonces sonreí de que aquello haya sido un sueño, ya que si algún día Hoozuki diría tales palabras, seria porque nunca más nos volveríamos a ver, y esa era mi mayor pesadilla, el separarnos, el no vernos más, sin insistir en mi repentina petición, sentí como se volteó, abrazándome me acogía en su regazo.

_-Ya duérmete y deja de pensar tonterías… _Dijo sin abrir los ojos, haciéndole caso me quedé dormido entre sus brazos.

Shingeki no Kyojin

**_Levi x Eren_**

En mi equipo tenían el día libre, ya que en un par de días tendríamos una difícil y arriesgada misión como siempre, todos los del escuadrón aprovecharon para visitar a sus amigos y familiares y yo me quedé junto a mi más ferviente subordinado, quien estaba obligado a permanecer a mi lado, ya que yo no tenía a quien a visitar y como tenía que vigilar al joven titán, debíamos permanecer juntos. Llegó la noche mientras cenábamos en un completo silencio escuché que Eren intentaba hacerme conversación.

_-Señor... escuché que el pueblo cercano celebran una pequeña fiesta, ¿Usted sabe de qué trata? _Me decía tratando de disimular su curiosidad, y las ganas que tenia de ir.

_-Supongo debe ser otra tontería que inventan, creo que es algo como una celebración, en que se disfrazan o algo así. _Respondí con desanimo no dándole tanta importancia al tema, entonces noté la desilusión del joven a mi cargo.

_-¿En serio? Creo que los del escuadrón iban a ir... me hubiera gustado ir a ver como es esa fiesta._ Dijo tratando de disimular su desilusión, aparentando que no le importaba ir, aunque su mirada decía lo contrario, después de todo era un adolescente lleno de vida y curiosidad, me sentí mal por eso, aunque no lo admitiría, y la cena se volvió silenciosa de nuevo.

_-¿Quieres ir? _Dije rompiendo el silencio del comedor, y noté el gesto sorprendido de Eren, aunque era más incredulidad que sorpresa.

_-No... Claro que no..._ Me respondió nervioso desviando la mirada.

_-Qué mismo quieres decir ¿Sí o no?_ Le cuestioné molesto ya que sabía que en realidad quería ir, pero ahora que se lo preguntaba me decía que no, no lo entendía.

_-No se vea obligado a ir por mí..._ Hablaba temeroso en voz baja sin mirarme, yo solo suspiré resignado, a veces simplemente no lo entendía, no comprendía el por qué siempre ponía sus intereses a un lado para darme gusto, para no enojarme, tal vez era eso una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de él pensé al verlo con su rostro agachado mirando al piso.

_-Tal vez moriremos en la próxima misión, no quisiera que murieras con esa curiosidad en tu mente, o tal vez esa duda te desconcentre y no nos ayudes después y seria mi culpa._ Le dije tratando de darle lógica a mi flexibilidad.

_-No tiene que ser tan exagerado. _Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, yo tenía ligera sospecha de que el no solo me admiraba, temía y respetaba, por esa sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas, intuía que yo le atraía de alguna forma, y podía estar casi seguro de que el sospechaba lo mismo de mí.

_-No lo discutiremos más… Iremos a esa fiesta_. Le dije como una orden, Eren emocionado me miraba y vi en su mirada como su amor por mí se encendía más, pretendí ignorarlo, levantándome daba por terminada esa cena.

_-¿Qué disfraces usaremos?_ Preguntaba el joven que caminaba entusiasmado por los pasillos del castillo que usábamos por ahora como base.

_-No puede ser algo llamativo, no quiero que mi reputación decaiga. _Respondí a su interrogante con seriedad mientras lo seguía.

_-En el sótano, vi un baúl de ropa, tal vez haya algo útil y limpio._ Decía Eren encaminándonos al frio sótano, al llegar allí fuimos directo al dichoso baúl buscando y discutiendo sobre los atuendos que usaríamos, pasaron largos minutos sin darnos cuenta, hasta que al final escogimos lo más adecuado, luego de casi una hora íbamos caminando por un camino semioscuro, hasta que unas luces y el bullicio nos alertaron que estábamos a pocos pasos de la dichosa fiesta, que era a manera de un festival, como lo hacían en el lado oriental del mundo.

_-¿Por qué tuve que vestir así?_ Cuestionaba Eren con algo de vergüenza al verse más claro en la luz de la fiesta, yo me divertía al verlo con ese largo vestido color azul, esa peluca larga castaña y un antifaz que escondía parte de su rostro, claro que mi diversión la disimulaba con seriedad, ya que yo solo me puse un traje de médico, con una mascarilla y gorro para que no me reconocieran.

_-No te quejes… si vieran a dos hombres venir juntos a una fiesta así… _Dirían que somos raros. Le aclaraba con seriedad y nos adentrábamos a la fiesta publica, todos a nuestro alrededor con sus tontos disfraces, aunque ya que estábamos allí éramos parte de la tontería también,

_-Discúlpeme pero más raros nos vemos así…_ Me dijo algo sarcástico pues como pareja éramos un poco rara, pero ya la mayoría estaba con las copas encima que no nos prestarían mayor atención.

_-Te ves linda… de verdad pareces una chica_. Le dije después de unos minutos cuando ya habíamos recorrido el lugar y nos quedamos sentados en un banco del pueblo.

_-Supongo que gracias,_ Me dijo muy sonrojado, y él se me acercaba tratando de tener un contacto más romántico, cuando un borracho nos interrumpió, tirándonos su bebida encima, pero noté que este se le insinuaba descaradamente a Eren, que confundido no sabía qué hacer.

_-No te acerques a mi esposa… _Le grité enojado empujándolo con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, todos alrededor nos miraron por la escena, el borracho se trataba de levantar para seguir la pelea pero al ver mi mirada nada amable solo escaparía.

_-¿su esposa?_ Murmuró con una sonrisa mi acompañante que junto a mi tomaba mi mano para que no siguiera al borracho impertinente, por eso me detuve y no lo seguiría.

_-Maldito enano…_ Le escuché gritarme al borracho que se iba de prisa.

_-Enano… tu a%%6$###..._ Le insulté mientras se alejaba, todos alrededor murmuraban de nosotros los escuchaba, así que con Eren decidimos irnos a otro lugar de la fiesta.

_-Señor no debería decir esas groserías_… Me dijo como un sutil regaño, solo lo miré con seriedad pero mi interior se removía, sin duda alguna estaba enamorado de Eren, solo por él me dejaría regañar fuera de ser miembro del cuerpo de reconocimiento.

_-es que me provocan, lo siento…_ Murmuré con cierta timidez, acercándome sutilmente a Eren, para continuar por donde habíamos quedado antes de la molesta interrupción del borracho.

_-es tan amable conmigo que ni parece usted…_ Hablaba mi hermoso y sonrojado acompañante vestido de mujer, acercándose también a mí.

_-Tal vez cuando acabe todo esto, podríamos hacer realidad todo esto._ Le dije mirándolo seriamente, tomando con fuerza sus manos entre las mías.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ Cuestionó dudoso al escuchar mis palabras.

_-Ser esposos o algo así…_ Contesté desviando la mirada, no era para menos, me avergonzaba un poco confesar mis sentimientos de esa manera, con ese mocoso.

_-Señor…_ Susurraba emocionado y al borde del llanto Eren, sin darnos cuenta ya podíamos sentir como nuestros labios se unieron en un beso.

_-Oigan ustedes…_ Fuimos interrumpidos por unas voces que se nos hacían conocidas, de inmediato nos separamos.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?_ Les pregunté con molestia ocultando mi vergüenza, viendo a mi escuadrón parado frente a nosotros.

_-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí, y vestidos así?_ Escuché cuestionar a un rubio alto, era mi superior, sorprendiéndonos en ese romántico momento y lo peor también mis subordinados, Eren y yo nos miramos, él desvió la mirada apenado.

_-Por qué no aparece un titán cuando se lo necesita._ Murmuré con enojo en ese incómodo en que habíamos sido sorprendidos.

_-Señor… ya es hora de partir…_ Me dijo Eren mientras yo abría mis ojos algo confundido, lo anterior había sido un sueño, un extraño sueño, miré a mi alrededor estaba en mi despacho, debo admitir que me sentí desilusionado, pues la realidad no era tan favorable.

_-No se preocupe, señor… Volveremos… y estaremos juntos…_ Me decía Eren con esa enorme y sincera sonrisa y en su mirada destellaba esa firmeza y convicción que le admiraba.

_-Tsk… Solo procuremos regresar vivos…_ Le dije levantándome de mi asiento, tomando su mano pretendía que me diera la fuerza que necesitaba, ya que la misión que surgía ahora podía ser la última y decisiva para la humanidad, pero con esa promesa que nos teníamos, tenía la certeza que todo estaría bien y tal vez podíamos asistir a esa fiesta de disfraces que dejamos pendiente días atrás.

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Sebastian x Ciel**

Es muy temprano en la mañana y me dispongo a comenzar mi aburrida rutina, este día era uno de los más rentables del año, ya que con eso de que se regalan dulces por doquier, las ventas se incrementaban, aunque no le encuentro mucha lógica a la fecha, no le veo lo gracioso o divertido a andar como idiotas con disfraces pidiendo dulces en las casas, pensaba para mí mismo mientras revisaba los balances de la compañía.

_-Joven amo… Hoy es un día muy bueno para la compañía pero con mucho papeleo también,_ Me dijo Sebastian entrando a mi despacho con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, era lo que mantendría animado durante todo el día.

_-Las ventajas de tener una gran compañía… _Dije en tono sarcástico acomodando los papeles.

_-Pero usted no se ve muy animado… ¿Algo le molesta?_ Me decía mi mayordomo con curiosidad.

_-No entiendo esta fecha… _Le respondí con mala cara.

_-Dicen que celebran a mi padre…_ Habló con algo de burla mi demonio, refiriéndose al origen de estas festividades.

_-Si Sebastian, no comiences con la historia de siempre._ Murmuré algo exasperado agachando la cabeza a mi escritorio.

_-Lo siento…_ Pero usted también tiene la misma interrogante de siempre y cada año. Respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa.

_-Solo que no lo entiendo…_ Volví a decir con mala gana.

_-Porque no lo averigua…_ Sugirió mi demonio con una mirada de complicidad hacia mí.

_-¿Ah?_ Musité sin entender muy bien la idea.

_-Claro, salgamos a pedir dulces…_ dijo emocionado viéndome fijamente.

_-No… nunca haría eso…_ Le respondí con seriedad.

_-Que aburrido_… tal vez tiene miedo de salir en una noche así… Me dijo con claro afán de molestarme.

_-Tsk… ¿Miedo? Si vivo con un demonio…_ Le exclamé con sarcasmo con el ceño fruncido.

_-Podría ser divertido… No sé porque insisto, usted prefiere quedarse con esa duda por miedo a salir_. Fue lo que dijo para disponerse a salir.

_-Te dije que no tengo miedo… Y para comprobar que eso es una estupidez, saldremos_. Acerté a decir casi sin pensarlo, cayendo en el juego del demonio que complacido sonreía.

_-Prepararé su traje… y el mío también._ Decía muy emocionado saliendo del despacho antes de que le refutara.

_-Al final terminé que se saliera con la suya. _Murmuré molesto conmigo mismo, todo el día pasé haciendo mi trabajo pero en mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en esa salida nocturna, de alguna forma me entusiasmaba salir, no sabía si era más porque saldría de mi duda, o porque simplemente haría algo que parecía divertido junto a Sebastian, con disimulada ansiedad llegó la noche y mi fiel mayordomo me vistió con un disfraz de un vampiro o algo asi, no podía decir que estaba mal, la verdad me quedaba bien el disfraz y se veía tétrico, cuando terminó de arreglarme y maquillarme, noté como mi admiraba maravillado de pies a cabeza, y eso me intimidó un poco que me sonrojé sin pensarlo.

_-¡Qué lindo se ve…!_ Exclamaba mi mayordomo con una enorme sonrisa.

_-¡Cállate…!_ Le dije avergonzado, luego él fue a cambiarse a los pocos minutos regresaba ya listo con su disfraz, debía admitir que se veía encantador en su traje de pirata, muy apetecible a mi vista, además de gracioso, sin duda es noche seria especial, todavía no salíamos de la mansión y ya me estaba divirtiendo. Salimos de la mansión por la ventana de mi habitación no queríamos ser vistos por los sirvientes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la ciudad, veíamos a niños y jóvenes en sus disfraces correteando alegres por las calles y nosotros nos uniríamos.

_-Tome esta es su bolsa y esta la mía, veremos quien logra tener más dulces._ Me dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa, entregándome una bolsa negra igual a la suya.

_-Eres un idiota…_ Susurré al darme cuenta de lo bien preparado que estaba Sebastian, y ver en su mirada un destello de alegría e inocencia.

_-algo huele como a podrido…_ Dije cuando percibí un olor medio extraño que provenía de mi demonio.

_-Sí, es que traje unas verduras y huevos podridos, si no nos dan dulces se los lanzamos a la puerta._ Respondió sin vergüenza alguna yo solo lo miré extrañado.

_-Oye… eso es malo…_ Dije con tono de regaño.

_-Oh joven amo todo se está permitido esta noche._ Susurró a mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer, el solo sonrió y comenzamos nuestro recorrido, al principio me daba un poco de pena tocar la puerta y pedir dulces, pero con el pasar de unas pocas casas, ya me había acostumbrado, para mi buena suerte mi bolsa de dulces era más pesada que la de él.

_-Después el niño soy yo…_ Susurré con jactancia al ver como Sebastian parecía hacer un puchero por su desventaja conmigo. Debía ser sincero y me estaba divirtiendo ver a la gente correr de un lado a otro, pedir dulces y estar con Sebastian era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-¡Que lindos padre e hijo recogiendo dulces! Nos decía una mujer cuando tocamos a su puerta.

-él no es mi padre, Le respondí con seriedad.

-¿No? Ella musitó algo confundida, entonces vi como sus intenciones con mi demonio iban más allá de darle dulces, y algo de celos me invadió.

_-Es mi amante…_ Murmuré de repente, Sebastian y la mujer me miraron sorprendidos.

_-¿Qué? Llamaré a la policía._ Aclaraba la mujer muy alarmada, yo le sonríe y tomando un tomate podrido se lo lancé encima.

_-Corra joven amo…_ exclamaba ansioso mi demonio tomando mi mano y salir corriendo de allí. Corrimos un poco hasta llegar a un oscuro callejón.

-Usted está loco… si me permite decirlo… escuché decir a Sebastian en tono divertido.

_-Sebastian…_ Susurré dije extasiado por el momento, y halando a mi demonio pretendía besarlo, y el parecía muy ansioso de corresponder mi momentáneo arranque de pasión. Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, alguien parecía llamarme.

_-Joven amo… su té…_ Me dijo fríamente Sebastian brindando una taza de té vacía. En mi vida demoniaca junto a un demonio que me sirve de forma obligatoria, solo esos dulces sueños que tenia de repente, eran los que mantenían con la absurda esperanza de que mi amado llegue a amarme nuevamente, pensaba mientras él quien estaba atado a mí por la eternidad me daba la espalda y se alejaba de mi lado.

Feliz noche de brujas :D

muchas gracias por leer estas historias espero les haya gustado porque yo amé el escribirlas :*

no olviden dejar sus comentarios

besos :*


End file.
